russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'News Programs' *''Balitaan'' (2013-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''Good Morning Boss'' (2013-present) *''News@1'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) **''News@1 Junior Edition'' (2013-present) *''News@6'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''NewsLife'' (2012-present) *''Panahon.TV'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Express'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Weekend Edition'' (2013-present) *''PTV Newsbreak'' (1990-1998, 2012-present) *''The Weekend News'' (2012-present) (simulcast over DZRB) 'News Specials' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (1990–present) *''PTV Special Coverage'' (1986–2001, 2011–present) **''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013-present) (simulcast on IBC and Radyo ng Bayan) 'Current Affairs' *''Biz News'' (2009-present) *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2013-present) *''Gov@Work'' (2013-present) *''Kasangga Mo ang Langit'' (2013-present) *''Pinoy US Cop Ride Along'' (2012-present) *''PTV Special Forum'' (2012-present) *''S.M.E Go!'' (2012-present) *''Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame'' (2013-present) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (2012-present) 'Public Service' *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Damayan'' (1982-2010, 2012-present) *''Pilipinas on-Line Bantay OCW with Susan K.'' (2005-present) (simulcast on DZIQ) *''GSIS Members Hour'' (2005-2007, 2010-present) 'Religious' *''Amazing Facts Presents'' (2013-present) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1989-present) *''Power to Unite'' (2007-present) *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2013-present) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008–present, on First Fridays of the month) *''Prayer for the Holy Souls in Purgatory'' (2001-present) *''Signs & Wonders'' (2008-*''[[Talitha Kum Healing Mass]'' (2002-present) *''The Key of David'' (2012-present) *''Upon His Rock'' (2002-present) *''The Word Exposed with Archbishop Chito Tagle'' (2011-present) 'Sports Programs' *''Auto Review'' (2001-present) *''PTV Sports'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' (2001-present) *''UAAP on PTV'' (1995-1999, 2013-present) 'Educational and Agricultural shows' *''Agrikultura ETC'' (2012-present) *''Ating Alamin'' (1974-1991, 2009-present) *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' (1993–present) *''Kwela Art Kids'' (2013-present) *''CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Physics in Everyday Life'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Science Made Easy'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Bayani Pilipino'' (2012-present) **''Chemistry in Action'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Fun with Math'' (1995-2001, 2012-present) **''English High School'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) *''Hands on Crafts for Kids'' (2012-present) *''Yan Ang Bata'' (2013-present) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989-2003, 2013-present) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997-2003, 2013-present) *''Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan'' (1983-1989, 2013-present) 'Travel and Lifestyle shows' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2013-present) *''Biyahero'' (2012-present) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2012-present) *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' (2000-present) *''Young Minds Inspired'' (2013-present) 'Animated' *''Cartoon Hour'' (1991-2001, 2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno) *''Bingo Pilipino'' (1995-2001, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Concert at the Park'' (1977-present) *''Paco Park Presents'' (1991-present) *''Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan'' (2011-present) 'Movie Block and Trailers' *''Cine Movie Trailers'' (2013-present) *''Pilipino Box Office'' (1995-2001, 2013-present) *''Primetime Specials'' (1994-2001, 2013-present) '5-Minute Segments' *''PTV Newsbreak'' - news update *''FYI''/''FYI Bulletin''/''FYI Events''- information on the gov't programs, activities and events *''Kalendaryo ni Juan'' - events that placed every month *''Ano ang Taya Mo?'' - meet the non government organizations that support the govt's cause *''Juan-on-1: Kaalaman for Every Juan'' - tips *''Juan Way: Asenso para sa Lahat'' - useful information about laws of the gov't *''Panahon.TV Express'' - weather updates *''News Plus'' - good news from the Aquino administration 'Other Programs' *''ASEAN: We Are Many But One'' (2013-present) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2010-present) *''Value Vision'' (1996-2010, 2013-present) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2005-present) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network